


Mesa

by binxbuff



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binxbuff/pseuds/binxbuff
Summary: Hanbin matches baby pink in a number of ways
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Mesa

Hanbin tries to breath through the pain as the wires of the corset start to pinch in to soft skin of his sides. He keeps his back as straight as he can, his head held high and eyes staring straight ahead of him as he tries to calm the ache in his muscles. He’s been sitting on his calves for more than an hour as Bobby types away on his computer. 

He can hear the tapping of the others fingers on the keyboard but he doesn’t dare turn his head toward the sound as he knows the other will be displeased with him. 

He wants to please.

The corset is a soft baby pink made out of satin and it gave Hanbin a thrill when he ran his fingers over the delicacy of the material when Bobby had presented the gift to him wrapped in a velvet bow. It was beautiful, 

“A beautiful gift for a beautiful boy.” Bobby had said when Hanbin had opened it and traced the soft fabric as Bobby’s fingers traced his own cheekbones. 

“The colour matches your nipples” the older had teased and Hanbin had the audacity to blush, like he didn’t already know. 

He can hear Bobby shift in his seat. His legs feel numb but he doesn’t dare to try and rectify this because Bobby will know he moved, he always does. 

Hanbin loves the control Bobby has over him.

The way he’s sitting, his back taut and straight, allows Bobby the best view of his ass and he bends a little to cant it out, legs opening a little more so his hole is even more on display. Bobby stops typing and Hanbin hears him shift in his chair,

“The colour of that corset also matches something else, baby.” Bobby says and Hanbin shivers at the gruffness of his voice.

He hears him get up and he wants to follow his movement, but he keeps his head held forward diligently even when he feels Bobby’s thick fingers shifting through his hair, stroking the soft baby hairs at his nape. 

Bobby bends down until his face is level with his, lips close and Hanbin wants Bobby to kiss him, to devour him, to possess him. 

“What do you want?” Bobby asks as his eyes bore into his own, lips tantalisingly close.

“You.” Hanbin mutters back as he wets his full bottom lip with the point of his tongue and he preens when Bobby’s eyes fall to his mouth to watch. 

Bobby always says that Hanbin has the best lips he’s ever seen. Bobby runs his hand over the curve of Hanbin’s satin covered hips, pressing his thumbs just under where he knows Hanbin’s hip bones are. 

“I’m going to fuck you in this corset and it’s going to hurt.” Bobby says smugly before running the tip of his own tongue across Hanbin’s bottom lip. Hanbin's sure he has him where he wants him, to finally do something to him; and he feels dazed when Bobby nips slightly at his plump bottom lip. Hanbin opens his mouth for him but Bobby pulls always before Hanbin can catch his tongue with his own. 

“But first I need to finish.” Bobby states matter of factly and stands up abruptly, staring down at Hanbin for a minute before walking back to his desk. Hanbin lets out a little whine that the other doesn’t acknowledge. 

“I’ll be finished soon, baby.” Bobby says smoothly. Hanbin feels outraged, he wants get up and leave but the wire of the corset is pinching the softness of his hips like a promise. 

Hanbin straightens his back, pushes his ass out further and waits patiently.

**Author's Note:**

> wow can anyone even remember me, I apparently wrote some crappy works ages ago.  
Hope you liked, I literally wrote this in like 20 minutes, I'm sorry.


End file.
